wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Crypt
Crypt is Tangerine's oc do not touch please!! Appearance Before Venom Lab Explosion: Crypt was a lovely RainWing. She was lean, and slim in figure. She has light violet scales and pale blue under scales. the scales lining her underbelly were a lovely emerald green, Her spots with a faint almost white green her spines were a normal purple color and her ruff was light blue. the inside of her ears was a pretty light pink the color of light roses. her eyes were a light blue that were perfectly shaped into an almond eye. Her fangs were small and delicate a pearly white. Her scales on top of her head were slightly darker than her light scale color. The ones around her eyes were the same color as they are now. Her snout was a light blue, and her horn was a bright white. Her horns were graceful and a beaming white. Her wings were thin and graceful as well the membrane matching her underbelly. The scales going up the frame of her wings faded up to the emerald green matching the scales lining her under belly. She has small crescent moon shaped claws that were a beaming white as well. After the Venom Lab Explosion: She remained slim and lean in figure but almost everything else changed. Her scales darkened to a almost normal purple but darker slightly. Her ruff became ragged and hole filled and the blue darkened. The pale pink inside of her ears darkened and changed to a pale sickly colored green. Her graceful horns began sloppy and faded out from purple to aqua now. Her underbelly scales became wavy and almost uneven but otherwise not so much. Her underbelly was a pale purple. Her wings became ragged and hole filled like her ruff the color still matching her under belly. The scales lining her underbelly were a dark teal. The scales going up her wing frame matches the dark teal lining her under belly. The spots on her neck going down now looked like swirls and were a light green color.. Her spikes split in two and were a dark dark purple. She has a light green venom that covers her scales and oozes and drips off towards the bottom. Her head scales darkened and her snout became a darker blue. The horns changed into a sickly light green color. Her fangs lengthened and became the same sickly green color. She gained a gloppy scales that lined her spine in a light purple color that went all the way down to her tail. Her eyes went taller more in a crooked oval shape. The color of them darkened. To a still pretty blue but they were usually dull and darker than they usually are for sitting in her cell for so long. Personality Before the Venom Lab Explosion: Crypt was a humble quiet care free loving dragon she often visited the newly born dragonets to see how cute they were she didn't get mad often and was often calm she loved having visitors and going on along flights with her friends, she was often invited to parties and on fruit gathering trips, she loved doing suntime with her friends and hanging out with them After the Venom Lab Explosion:Crypt now fears other dragons looking at her, she is nervous and sometimes the slightest noise will make her jump she is fidgety and tries to stay the farthest away from the bars of her cell, she can almost feel herself slowly go insane the longer she is kept form sunlight she is often found at the window long for light and setting her snout out on it. She is afraid to go near dragons cause she doesn't want to hurt them she often tries to reason with the guards to let her go and she will never come back to the rainforest. History Crypt ( Lovely at this time) was hatched to two rainwings who were overjoyed at her hatching. She has as Lovely as can be so they named her Lovely. She was very popular but humble often hanging out with friends and weaving flower crowns for other dragonets. Her mother owned a flower shop, while her father was the manager of a science company working on a project for the queen. She often helped at her mothers shop after school. Once they closed up they would go to her fathers laboratory and visit him. This was how Crypt's perfect life went until she turned 4 on her hatching day... Her father was finally done with her project and took his family to see it with him. His great accomplishment. If this went well, he had said they would be living almost like royalty. Too bad her parents could never see to the end of the day. They entered the building like any other afternoon. Her father was fidgeting excitedly as he showed his family around his laboratory. Then he explained his great project to them. He and his team were working on a venom, a venom that could bring the RainWings up in their ranks among society. He had made a super venom that would change all their lives forever. Or so they thought... The afternoon continued as Crypt's father led her and her mother around the laboratory. Then to end the tour they were going to reveal the venom. Even the royalty was there to see it the queen and her oldest son, apparently the princess had stayed back for tutoring. Her father revealed the venom. It was a bright green color. It looked very interesting her her father look absolutely proud of himself. Crypt smiled at her father proud of him. When she saw something out of the corner of her eye. There was an employee that had fell asleep were the large batch of venom was. He was leaning against it as it rolled towards the generator powering the lab. Crypt screamed reaching out, everyone turned, and all went silent. Small Crypt crawled out of rubbed and everyone was... dead.. The royalty were disengrated, while he parents skeletons were clutching each other. Crypt sobbed crawling over rubble to hr parents skeletons. She sobbed over them until she realized she looked different. She had changed there was some liquid was dripping off of her. She began sobbing and the venom came off her scales rapidly till she couldn't give anymore tears. Then locals began arriving, but all that was left too see was rubble skeletons, and a small dragonet weeping over her parents. The RainWings accused Crypt aright away despite her protests. They called her Crypt because they say that is what she should be in like the rest of the victims. They threw her in the jail, where she has remained till now... Trivia * She was formerly a RainWing named Lovely * Before she was often swooned over by boys * Now she refuses to look at herself, or at other dragons * Her guard often bottles up her venom and uses it to sell at the scorpion den when he has a long break Relationships Ask in the comments Gallery Art Would be appreciated C1_adopt.octet-stream.png|Profile pic by IGF Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Mentally Unwell Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:LGBT+